This invention relates to a staple storage unit that is detachable from a stapler main body and guides staples to a staple driver, and a stapler device that comprises this staple storage unit.
Conventionally, a stapler unit separates staples attached to each other in roll form or sheet form one by one by means of a driver means, and drives these staples into sheets or the like. Generally, these staples are formed from a soft magnetic material such as steel or the like. When these staples are driven by the driver means, the driver means is configured such that it moves slightly greater than the thickness of one staple in a driver path that is demarcated by a face plate and a rear plate, and drives a staple into sheets and the like. For example, this configuration is shown in FIG. 19 of Japanese Published Patent Application H9-155762.
When this device drives a staple by means of the driver means, because it drives the staple via a relatively narrow driver path, there are times when staple jams occur in this driver path when thick sheets are used and when proper driving takes place. For this reason, in the device shown in the aforementioned Japanese Published Patent Application H9-155762 and the like, the driver path is integrally formed with the staple driver unit (a detachable unit for a staple cartridge detachable and the like), and when staple jams are generated, this staple storage unit is detached from the stapler device unit and the jammed staple is removed.
Note that in a similar device shown in Japanese Published Patent Application H11-254348, it shows that after the staple storage unit is removed, the face plate is opened and the jammed staple is removed.